nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Galaxia
Sailor Galaxia is the main antagonist in the final arc of the manga and anime and becomes Sailor Moon's strongest opponent. She is the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the galaxy, as well as the ruler of Shadow Galactica. She is known as the Soldier of Solitude and Destruction. Contents show MangaEdit In the manga, Sailor Galaxia was born on a planet she referred to as "trash" and wandered alone and miserable for an unknown amount of time before discovering that she had the power of a Sailor Senshi. That power alone was not good enough for her, though: she had to have the strongest power in the galaxy, and so she left her home planet. While wandering the universe in search of this ultimate power, she heard about a place where all the stars were born. One day, she overheard Wiseman talking about that place, and he told her that the birthplace of the stars, the center of the galaxy, was the Sagittarius Zero Star. Her main objective was to find more power, and to do so, she collected all the Sailor Crystals she could find. She made her base at the Galaxy Cauldron, the birthplace of the stars, and built an empire that she called Shadow Galactica, with her power centered at her castle, Galaxia Palace. As she sought out Sailor Crystals to add to her collection, she also gained followers to whom she promised power in return for their service. Some of those followers killed the Senshi of their home planets and stole their Sailor Crystals, using that power to became the Sailor Animamates. Galaxia knew, however, that Chaos was only helping her in order to have her do his dirty work. She was not powerful enough to defeat Chaos alone, and as a result she planned to use Sailor Moon to defeat Chaos for her. Galaxia came to the Sol System and captured the Sailor Crystals belonging to the Solar System Senshi, effectively killing them. She then recreated their bodies, as well as that of Prince Endymion, as her servants and commanded them to fight Sailor Moon in order to cause her pain. If Sailor Moon gave in to anger and despair, then Chaos could take control of her; if that were to happen, their two opposing powers would cause both beings to self-destruct, leaving Sailor Galaxia to retrieve their Star Seeds and become the strongest Senshi in the universe. To this end, she threw the Solar System Senshi's Sailor Crystals into the Galaxy Cauldron, melting them into nothingness, and made Endymion kiss her boots before she threw him in as well. Endymion's death also caused the disappearance of Sailor Chibi Moon, who had arrived from the future to aid her mother. Sailor Moon's grief infused Chaos with power, but Chaos used that power not to strike down Sailor Moon, but against Galaxia herself, hurling her over the precipice toward the Cauldron. Sailor Moon saved Galaxia's life and protected her from Chaos' darkness with her own shining light, and when faced with Sailor Moon's purity, hope, and love, Galaxia lost her will to fight. As Chaos was threatening to be released from the Cauldron and end all life in the universe, Galaxia gave Sailor Moon hope by saying that even if this happens, another Cauldron will be born somewhere, and that life will always exist. Her bracelets then shattered, and she dissapeared, her final thoughts being that Sailor Moon is the universe's brightest star, whose power was never her's to have. It is possible that when all the Sailor Senshi starseeds were freed from the Galaxy Cauldron and thus ressurecting the Senshi, Galaxia too was revived. AttacksEdit Galactica Super String - It appeared to generate a massive wave of cosmic force that Galaxia directed with her body. Galactica Inflation - It appeared to generate a field of crackling dark power around Galaxia; she would then rush her enemy, overwhelming them with negative power. AnimeEdit Galaxia's true form In the anime, Sailor Galaxia was the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the galaxy, and she fought the Sailor Wars against Chaos. In the great final battle, she was trapped with Chaos and sealed it within herself in order to save the galaxy. However, Chaos was too strong for her and she realized that it would gradually overwhelm her. In order to protect herself against that threat, she expelled her Star Seed which is referred as Light of Hope and sent it out to the Milky Way galaxy, telling it to find someone who would welcome it warmly and use it to fight against Chaos. Sailor Galaxia as Sailor Chaos As she fell under Chaos' control, Sailor Galaxia began to attack planets in the galaxy, destroying them and taking the true Star Seeds belonging to the other Sailor Senshi. She gathered followers, the Sailor Animamates, in order help her with this mission. In the meantime, her Star Seed travelled long and far before it finally reached the Earth and found Usagi Tsukino. It then took the form of Chibi Chibi and masqueraded as Usagi's sister. However, Galaxia's Star Seed was the Light of Hope that Princess Kakyuu and the Sailor Starlights were searching for in order to defeat the legendary Senshi. With the help of the Light of Hope, Princess Serenity fought against Sailor Galaxia, and finally managed to free her from Chaos' influence. Galaxia then departed, leading all of the Star Seeds she had collected back to where they belonged. AttacksEdit Bracelets - Sailor Galaxia could fire blasts from her bracelets that would remove a person's Star Seed. Whip - Sailor Galaxia once used a glowing golden whip to strike down Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.1 Sword - Sailor Galaxia possessed a sword which strongly resembled the Sword of Sealing. AppearenceEdit In her true form, Galaxia has long, wavy, flowing hair which is golden orange. She wears a soft lime green dress that reaches down to her feet. In her Sailor form, her uniform isn't the same as the other Sailor Senshi in the anime and manga. Her Sailor uniform is pure gold with a gold head dress. As Sailor Chaos, her uniform turns black and so does her head dress. Her skin turns light purple, her lipstick turns dark purple. She wears orange lipstick and light purple eyeshadow and has brown eyes. Category:Anime Villains Category:Redeemed/Forgiven Category:Women Category:Females Category:Sailor Moon Villains